


Ego Crackship drabbles

by Kitty_Dog



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Open to requests, Other, the egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Dog/pseuds/Kitty_Dog
Summary: I felt like doing a bunch of ships between the egos ( this can include wkm characters ) so this is essentially a drabble collection and you're welcome to request a ship/senario





	Ego Crackship drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or why (fartnoise) this was mostly inspired by mark's adorable "the host lives" on the stream.

Jim nudged Darkiplier and laughed as the monochrome spirit glared him down. 

The Jims and Dark had a weird relationship given they knew the story behind how Dark was created and we’re some of the rare few that did know. It broke Jim’s heart when he found out, and it was what got his family to side with Dark in his goal of taking Mark down. 

The two continued walking until they entered a room, with an unfamiliar man in it. Well, unfamiliar isn’t totally accurate given all of them seemed to bear certain physical resemblance to Mark – but he’d yet to see this “Ego” before. However, Dark seemed to know him well and gave a rare smile. “Host, are you taking a break?”

Jim’s head snapped from where he was looking at Dark to state at the man at the typewriter. 

The host??? But – this guy had on normal clothes, and could see and the worst damage he had on his body were two oval scars that surrounded his eyes – smiling the man gave a nod and looked to Jim with a soft smile.

“From time to time, I can give up my powers for small amounts of time and let my body rest.” Jim skittered forward, brown eyes wide with interest as he sat across the table from the host.

“So you don’t have your weird narration clairvoyance?” the host shook his head in response, a tight smile on his face.

“I have to admit, as burdensome as my ability can be, I do feel uncomfortable when I’m not … in the know, so to speak.” Jim nodded, pillowing his head on arms crossed over the table.

“That’s fascinating – I don’t think I’ve ever had a full conversation with you before. Do you think you could tell me more about yourself?” The host startled, blinking owlishly at Jim’s request. 

It wasn’t unreasonable obviously, it was just …. Odd? The host was so used to people loosing patience with his narration. In all his time as an ego The host had only ever really found a companion in Dark and that was tenuous at best. Speaking of, the host looked over in time to see Dark almost vanish entirely with a smug loom to his face.

Chuckling nervously the host scratched the back of his head, looking at the doe eyes reporter patiently awaiting his answer. “Well, what do you want to know?”

Jim cocked his head to the side in thought, before giving a shrug. “Why do you help Dark and us? You seem to have no beef with Mark.” This caused The host to let out a worn and heavy sigh that concerned Jim.

“To be quite honest? I’ve seen how Celine and Damien’s story ends and it’s not a pretty one – I see the motivations and thoughts of all those around me and for once in my life I actually care. Something about them reached out to me and made me feel for them. So I’m here to help essentially.” The host felt weird seeing the soft smile directed at him, as much as he liked it.

“That’s so kind – make sure to look out for me too!!!”

“Already am – don’t worry”

**Author's Note:**

> www.chicassteak.tumble.Com


End file.
